


Ab ins Bordell!

by Delvian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Innocent, Laser Tag, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, brothel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvian/pseuds/Delvian
Summary: Heute machte Thatch es sich zur Aufgabe, Ace zum wahren Mann zu machen.





	Ab ins Bordell!

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist ein verdammt kurzer OneShot und ich muss sagen, ich bin nicht wirklich zufrieden, aber was soll's, oder? Falls es Verbesserungsvorschläge gibt, schreibt es mir bitte, das würde mich sehr freuen.  
> Und los geht's!

"Weg damit!" Ace drückte die Flasche weg.

"Mund auf!" Thatch versuchte sie mit Gewalt an Ace' Mund zu führen.

"Vergiss es, Thatch!" Der Jüngere schlug seine Hand in das Gesicht des Älteren und versuchte so, ihn von sich fernzuhalten.

"Ich will nur, dass du Spaß hast!" Der Koch griff in Ace Haare und zog ihn an die Flasche ran.

"Ich mag aber kein Sake!" Der zweite Kommandant kickte die Flasche mit dem Knie weg, da sie schon auf den Boden rumkullerten.

"Oi, oi, was ist denn hier los, yoi?" Marco kam hergetrottet und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

"Halt dich da raus, Piepmatz! Das ist reine Männersache!", brüllte Thatch.

"Halt den Mund, Thatch!"

"Von einem Hühnchen lass ich mir nichts sagen!"

"Schade, dass das Hühnchen dir Arbeit aufdrücken kann, yoi! Du darfst das Deck schrubben, scheiß Koch!"

"Waaas!? Pops, Hilf mir!", rief Thatch jetzt fassungslos aus und ließ Ace Kopf los.

"Gurararara, du hast es provoziert, mein Sohn.", sagte der Kaiser und trank aus seiner Schale.

"Ha! Wer ist hier jetzt der Mann?! Ich würde mir nichts befehlen lassen!", verspottete Ace den vierten Kommandanten.

"Klappe zu, Ace, sonst kannst du mitschrubben!", erwiderte Marco.

"Verstanden, Kommandant.", gab Ace sofort auf. Er durfte das nicht provozieren. Wenn Marco etwas sagt, dann meint er es auch so.

Thatch warf dem Jüngsten nur ein belustigtes Grinsen zu und stand auf.

Nachdem der Koch versucht hatte, ihrem Jüngsten gewaltvoll abzufüllen, natürlich ohne Erfolg, schritt der erste Kommandant ein.

Thatch stellte sich vor Marco und sagte, "Marco, ich muss hier etwas einwerfen."

"Einwurf gestattet." Marco verschränkte die Arme und wartete geduldig auf das Kommende.

"Ace trinkt nichts, geht nicht mit Frauen aus und behandelt sie wie jeden anderen. Ich glaube, an ihm ist ein echter Mann verloren gegangen!"

"...Thatch?"

"Hm?"

"Dafür wischt du jetzt zweimal das Deck."

"Hääää?!"

Entsetzt blickte der vierte Kommandant auf den Ersten.

"Du willst mich doch verarschen?!"

Der Blonde schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Hör auf Ace zu ärgern."

Somit drehte sich der Blonde zu den Jüngsten, bot ihm die Hand hin und zog ihn hoch. Er lächelte ihm entgegen, was der Schwarzhaarige mit Freuden erwiderte.

"Lass dich nicht immer so ärgern."

Als Marco dies sagte, wuschelte er durch die Haare des zweiten Kommandanten und griff schließlich um seine Schultern, um ihn zu ihrem Kapitän zu führen, wo sie auch Saft und Bier auffinden würden.

Die Menschenmasse löste sich langsam und zurück blieb Thatch, der es sich heimlich zum Ziel machte, ihren Jüngsten zum 'wahren Mann' zu machen.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Thatch.", sagte Ace quengelig und krallte sich am Arm des vierten Kommandants fest, da er schon wieder gegen eine Treppenstufe gelaufen ist.

"Was ist?", fragte der vierte Kommandant und griff ihm haltgebend um die Schultern.

"Wenn du mich schon durch die halbe Insel führst, dann mach es richtig!"

"Huh? Was meist du?"

"Ich laufe immer gegen irgendwas, weil du mich nie vorwarnst!"

"Oh, verstehe."

Heute machte Thatch es sich zur Aufgabe, Ace zum wahren Mann zu machen. Er schnappte sich ein paar Männer und klärte sie auf. Zusammen schnappten sie sich Ace, banden ihm ein Halsband um die Augen und führten ihn zur männlichsten Bar dieser Insel, ins Bordell.

"Johnny, wohin jetzt?"

"Rechts, Kommandant."

"Gut. Ace, du wirst jetzt einfach nur dein Leben genießen, verstanden? Das hier ist mir persönlich sehr wichtig. Ich will, dass es dir gut geht und du willst ja immer neue Sachen ausprobieren, deshalb ist das hier genau richtig für dich. Wir alle lieben es und ich weiß, du wirst es auch lieben."

"Ja!"

Der Schwarzhaarige war sehr aufgeregt. Alle freuten sich ihn in ein sogenanntes Spaßhäuschen zu bringen. Er wollte unbedingt ganz viel Spaß haben. Thatch hatte ihm bestimmt eine tolle Überraschung vorbereitet. 

"Thatch? Warum ist Marco nicht dabei? Will er kein Spaß haben?"

Thatch führte ihn mit etwas Druck an der Schulter nach rechts und erklärte, "Du kennst doch den Vogel, Ace, er ist allergisch gegen Spaß."

Ein noch breiteres Lächeln stahl sich auf Ace' Gesicht. Fröhlich verkündete er, "Gut, dann werden Marco und ich das machen, was ich heute im Spaßhäuschen machen werde, dann hat er auch Spaß, aber auf der Moby Dick!"

"Oh mein Gott, Ace! Bitte nicht, das ist eklig! Bähhhh, weg mit den Gedanken! Weg!", rief Thatch aus und schlug sich auf den Kopf.

"Kommandant Ace, bitte sag das nie wieder!"

"Oh Gott, wenn Marco das hört, sind wir tod!"

"Hä? Was habt ihr denn? Wollt ihr auch mitmachen? Dann können wir heute alle Marco überraschen!"

Ace lachte glücklich auf, seine Brüder aber blieben alle stehen und wurden grün im Gesicht.

"Ich glaub mir ist schlecht..."

"Bitte halt den Mund, Kommandant."

"Huh? Was ist denn jetzt los? ...Übergibt sich da gerade jemand?"

Würggeräusche waren zu hören und Ace wollte sich das Band gerade vom Gesicht reißen um zu helfen, aber seine Hände wurden weggeschlagen.

"Kein Sorge, Robbie geht es gut, nicht wahr Kumpel?"

"Ugh,j-ja."

"Na also, lasst uns weiter gehen."

Sie machten sich weiter auf den Weg, mit einem höchst verwirrten Ace.

\--------------------------------------------

"Also Ace, wir sind da. Mach die Augenbinde nicht los, erst wenn ich es mache, okay?"

Voller Vorfreude zappelte Ace herum und nickte heftig zustimmend mit dem Kopf.

"Also Männer, lasst uns rein gehen!"

Lautes Zustimmen in Form von Gejubel war zu hören, als die Männer die Türen aufrießen und hinein spazierten.

Thatch hielt Ace an einem Arm fest und zog ihn bestimmend rein.

Ihr Nesthäkchen kräuselte verwirrt mit der Nase, als ihm die stickige Luft entgegen flog. Es war dunkler als draußen. Das konnte Ace beurteilen, da durch seine Augenbinde kein helles Licht mehr durchdrang. Laute Musik war zu hören und Ace begann in seinem Kopf zu spekulieren.

Vielleicht ist es ja eine Trampolin-Halle? Er konnte nämlich amüsiertes Gelächter hören. Oder vielleicht war das hier ja ein Ort, indem man im Dunklen Verstecken spielt. Die laute Musik wäre dann da, damit man niemand hört. Oder vielleicht war das etwas was man Escape-Room nannte? Ace hatte schon viel davon gehört und er würde da gerne mal mitspielen. Das würde zwar nicht diese laute Musik erklären, oder warum es so dunkel war, trotzdem würde er es gerne machen.

Oder war es vielleicht doch...? Thatch würde doch nicht...? Oder? 

"Thatch...?"

Seine Stimme zitterte voller Aufregung und Vorfreude. Seine Hände fingen an zu schwitzen. Orientierungslos griffen seine Hände nach Thatch' und hielten nun die Hand des vierten Kommandants fest in seinen.

"I-ist das hier... L-lasertag?"

"Äh?"

Ace Gesicht hellte sich mit einem mal auf und Tränen der Freude bildeten sich in seinen Augenwinkel, was Thatch nicht sehen konnte.

"Oh mein Gott, Thatch! Wir sind beim Lasertag, oder? Oder? Woher wusstest du, dass ich das schon immer spielen wollte?!"

Der Koch runzelte die Stirn und drückte Ace an seinen Schultern wieder runter, da sich die Feuerfaust voller Aufregung auf seine Zehenspitzen gestellt hatte.

"Wir sind nicht Lasertag spielen, Kleiner."

Ace Aufregung war wie weggeblasen.

"Kein Lasertag?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige wie ein Kind.

"Nope."

"Oh..."

Ace richtete seinen Kopf gegen den Boden, löste seine Hände von Thatchs.

Als Ace realisierte wie undankbar war was er tat, richtete er seinen Kopf schnell wieder auf.

"Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich mich nicht auf eure Überraschung freue! Auch wenn es kein Lasertag ist..."

Thatch lachte herzhaft auf und drehte sich zu den restlichen Crewmitgliedern. Sie nickten dem Koch zu und Thatch drehte Ace mit schwung um 180 Grad.

"Bist du bereit für den Spaß deines Lebens, Portgas D. Ace?"

Euphorisch nickte dieser und wartete bis seine Augenbinde abgenommen wurde.

Und was er sah war... nicht zuzuordnen?

Wo zur Hölle war er hier?

Neugierig blickte Ace sich um.

Im Saal stand eine Bühne und darauf waren drei Stangen platziert. Männer und vereinzelte Frauen saßen auf Sessel und vor diesen Sesseln war ein sehr hoher Tisch.

Beim genaueren Hinsehen konnte Ace leicht bekleidete Frauen sehen, die tanzten. Sie tanzten auf den Tischen, um die sitzenden Männer, oder Frauen. Die Sitzenden schoben ihnen Geld in die... Kleidung? Als er sich weiter umschaute, erkannte er, dass die tanzenden Frauen begrapscht wurden. 

Als Ace realisierte wo er sich hier befand, lief er rot an.

Seine Crewmitglieder schauten ihn stolz an. Thatch schlug ihn seinen Arm auf die Schulter und wollte ihn mehr ins Bordell führen, als Ace sie wegschlug.

"T-Thatch! I-ich geh jetzt!"

Ace drehte sich gerade um, als eine Frau sich in sein Blickfeld schob.

Ace traute sich nicht seinen Blick nach unten wandern zu lassen und schaute deshalb verkrampft in ihr Gesicht. Sie lächelte einladend und griff um seinen Nacken.

"Wen haben wir denn hier? Hallo mein Hübscher, Lust auf eine spezielle Show? Extra für dich?"

Sie strich mit ihrem Zeigefinger seine Brust runter und leckte sich über die Lippen. 

Ace Gesicht lief noch röter an als zuvor.

Überfordert löste er vorsichtig ihre Hände von seinem Körper und stürmte aus den Laden.

Das würde der Koch noch bereuen!

\----------------------------------------------

"-und dann bin ich abgehauen."

"Verstehe."

"Ich habe gedacht wir gehen Lasertag spielen, Marco.", sagte der Jüngere enttäuscht.

Marco seufzte mitleidend und schaute in die Gesichter der restlichen Crewmitglieder.

Als Ace rotangelaufen auf die Moby Dick angerannt kam, waren alle erst schockiert. Sie dachten irgendwas Schlimmes wäre vorgefallen. Es stellte sich heraus, ihr dummer Bruder Thatch entschied mit den anderen dummen Brüdern, Ace zum 'Mann' zu machen. Der Arme hatte noch nie eine Frau nackt gesehen, wie würde er denn bitte ein Bordell überleben?

"Keine Sorge, ich reiße Thatchs Arsch auf, außerdem darf er die nächsten drei Monate das Deck schrubben."

"Marco, das reicht nicht!", erwiderte Izou mit einem wissenden Grinsen. Er wusste was jetzt kommen würde.

"Izou hat recht. Ich denke Thatch darf uns alle ins Lasertag einladen. Was sagst du dazu, Ace?"

Ace Gesicht hellte sich auf als er hörte was Marco da sagte.

"Wirklich?"

Die Crew nickte zufrieden. Sie waren froh, dass sie ihrem Jüngsten so leicht eine Freude bereiten konnten. Sie würden aber im Leben nicht zugeben, dass sie sich selber wie kleine Kinder auf das Lasertag freuten. Die Freudensprünge und Ausrufe wurden verschoben, bis sie alleine in ihren Zimmern waren.

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich noch weiterschreiben, aber ich denke, wenn ich hier weiterschreibe, dann mache ich alles kaputt.
> 
> Na ja, da sieht man mal was entsteht, wenn man sich auf eine Prüfung vorbereiten soll, oder?
> 
> Ich glaube ich mache weiter damit, also unsinniges Schreiben mit aus dem Kontext geworfenen Situationen. Das macht Spaß. Außerdem konnte ich sie gerade nicht wirklich auf Korrekturlesen, deshalb mache ich das, wenn ich die Zeit dafür finde.
> 
> -Delvian


End file.
